Feliz cumpleaños Hong Kong
by Calista-Manriquez
Summary: Como cada año China se prepara para festejar un aniversario mas del día en que el joven Xian fue devuelto a su tierra natal desde Inglaterra. Pero este año sucede algo que hace que la festividad sea aun mejor para la familia. (Un fic que debí terminar al menos esa semana pero que tarde mas de lo que esperaba. Un regalo muy atrasado) IggyChu


Hola, aquí estoy con otra historia hetaliana, esta vez de una parejita que me agrada bastante~ Inglaterra x China. Espero que les agrade la historia y todos sus comentarios son muy bien recibidos. Espero que no haya quedado muy OoC x'D. Disfrútenla.

* * *

Feliz cumpleaños Hong Kong.

Arthur estaba nervioso, tan nervioso que volvió a ajustarse, por décima vez, el nudo de la corbata.

¿Cómo no estarlo? Hoy era el aniversario número 16 de la entrega de Hong Kong a China y por primera vez, desde ese día, que podía asistir a la ceremonia; realmente nunca había tenido una buena excusa y su ausencia se debía, más que nada, a que este día estaba cerca del 4 de julio, el día mas odiado del año para él. Pero este año recibió una invitación directa de Xian y no podía fallar, a su modo el chico le demostraba que lo apreciaba y que lo tenía en consideración para sus fechas importantes, merecía un esfuerzo de su parte… además, allí también estaría China y…

Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, seguro Yao se sorprendería de verlo allí, se preguntara que es lo que estoy haciendo y lo más probables es que haga alguna de sus tiernos berrinches cuando se encuentren en el pasillo.

- Ah Yao, ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan lindo? – Se pregunto mientras intentaba dar forma a su rebelde cabello.- si no lo fueras podría haberte olvidado hace mucho.- eso no era completamente cierto pero quizás le hubiese resultado un poco menos difícil. De allí a que lo lograra había una enorme diferencia.

Mientras tanto Yao, ignorante de que a la ceremonia asistiría Inglaterra, acomodaba la ropa de Xian. El muchacho miraba avergonzado para otro lado, ya no era un niño que necesitara los cuidados de una "madre" pero tampoco podía despreciar los cuidados de su maestro, fueron muchos años separados.

- Mucho mejor aru.- dijo alejándose un poco y admirando el elegante traje chino que lucía el muchacho.- es perfecto para ti aru.- sonrió orgulloso y el chico bufo aburrido.- aiyaa… seguro esa mala costumbre te la pego ese idiota ingles aru.- se cruzo de brazos mientras el chico se rascaba nervioso una mejilla.- me alegra que una vez mas no se presente para tu cumpleaños aru.- ofuscado, se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda al chico.- iré a arreglarme aru.- una vez que el mayor salió de la habitación Xian busco su móvil para llamar al rubio, quizás debería haberle dicho antes a su maestro que este año él había invitado al ingles.

- ¿Alo? – dijo cuando le respondieron al otro lado.- Quería preguntarte si vas a venir a mi fiesta.- se quedo unos segundos esperando.- está bien, te espero.- corto y miro el teléfono como si este pudiera darle una respuesta a la duda que lo carcomía ¿y si su maestro se enfadaba por no avisarle? Se encogió de hombros, al final no era tan grave y siempre podía enternecer su corazón con que quería que sus dos "padres" estuvieran en la ceremonia, por ese lado era facilísimo hacer caer al mayor.

Yao se arreglo como cada año, siempre con la idea de que Arthur iba a venir. Era una estupidez que ni en sus años de juventud le había sucedido, es más, tenía claro que ya habían pasado mas de cien años desde que se distanciaran y en estos últimos dieciséis, desde que Hong Kong volviera a casa, no se había dado ningún tipo de acercamiento, al extremo de que el británico ni siquiera asistía a la ceremonia anual por el cumpleaños del chico. Aun así mantenía la esperanza de que el rubio se presentara algún día y compartieran como la familia que alguna vez fueron. Se acomodo la chaqueta una vez mas y salió a reunirse con Xian e ir juntos a la ceremonia.

Las delegaciones de ambos países ya estaban en sus respectivos lugares y la ceremonia iba a comenzar, por curiosidad Yao miro a los británicos dándose cuenta de que un puesto se encontraba vacío aun, según recordaba todos los ingleses habían confirmado su asistencia y nadie dio aviso de nada en especial, preocupado toco el hombro de uno de sus jefes.

- ¿Sabe quién es el que falta aru? – pregunto, el hombre negó con la cabeza.

- Nos pidieron un puesto extra a última hora señor Wang, pero no nos dijeron para quien era.- el país bufo y volvió a sentarse. Mientras Xian, a su lado, se removía nervioso esperando la reacción de su maestro cuando viera a Arthur; no tuvo que esperar mucho antes de que una cabellera rubia se asomara para saludar a los integrantes de su delegación.

- ¿Ahem? - murmuro impresionado.- ¿Qué está haciendo aquí aru? – dirigió su mirada al joven.

- Yo lo invite.- comento sin ningún interés.

- ¿Por qué no me avisaste aru? – pregunto lo más bajo que pudo pero bastante molesto.

- La ceremonia ya empieza maestro.- el chico se hizo el desentendido y miro hacia la tarima donde un hombre se subió a dar el discurso inaugural.- será mejor que tome atención.

El mayor bufó y prestó atención a lo que sucedía, inevitablemente cada cierto tiempo su mirada se desviaba hacia el sitio donde Arthur estaba, el rubio, dándose cuenta de eso, mantenía la vista fija en la ceremonia, temía que si hacia contacto visual con el chino se quedaría pegado en sus ojos de oro y de seguro que Yao le reclamaría por eso. Aunque pensándolo bien sería divertido volver a ver uno de sus berrinches.

La ceremonia paso y pasaron al coctel que les tenían organizados, allí Arthur tuvo tiempo de responder a las preguntas de los miembros de su delegación por su repentina aparición. Desde el otro lado Yao observaba los movimiento del rubio, se sentía nervios, verlo allí, aunque lo anhelaba mucho, no era algo que esperaba, además, tontamente, se imagino que Arthur le avisaría o algo cuando decidiera visitarlos. Con un vaso de alcohol en la mano bufo dándole la espalda a Inglaterra.

- Maestro ¿Sucede algo? – Hong Kong ya sabía hacia donde estaba dirigida la frustración de Yao pero molestarlo un poco siempre era divertido.- ¿Quizás deba ir a saludar a la delegación inglesa no cree? – toma un vaso de refresco mirándolo con diversión en sus ojos.

El mayor le dirigió una mirada fría y decidió alejarse de la reunión, mientras más rápido pasara todo mejor. Claro que estando el hongkonés allí no podía presagiarse nada bueno. Con una leve sonrisa en su rostro se acerco al ingles.

- Inglaterra, muchas gracias por venir.- le dijo respetuosamente con una leve reverencia, el rubio contesto con una sonrisa amplia.

- Gracias a ti por invitarme.- respondió con el ánimo chispeante, Xian se pregunto cuántos vasos de licor llevaba en el cuerpo pero no exteriorizó ese pensamiento.- fue un lindo gesto.- Hong Kong asintió y se acerco a su rostro confidente.

- Mi maestro me pidió que te dijera que necesita hablar contigo.- índico hacia un balcón donde el chino se había refugiado.- a solas.- Arthur miro hacia donde le indicaban y vio a Yao solo, con un vaso de algo en la mano y mirando hacia la nada. Esperándolo.

- Gracias León.- le dijo al chico poniéndole una mano en el hombro y caminando hacia Yao, el muchacho camino detrás de él así, cuando el rubio entro al balcón cerro la ventana por dentro y corrió las cortinas aislándolos del resto de los invitados, si pasaba lo que él esperaba que pasara no les importaría tener privacidad.

Mientras tanto Arthur se acerco lentamente a Yao, pudo ver su brillante cabello negro caer por su espalda, su figura apoyada en el balcón, delgado, hermoso y delicado. Aunque bien sabia que eso ultimo no era tan correcto, varias veces recibió la furia del chino y podía atestiguar que delicado no era. Ahogo una risita pero el sonido no paso desapercibido para el otro quien se volteo algo asustado al no saberse solo.

- Aiyaa, eres tu ahem, me asustaste.- lo mira fijo.- ¿Qué quieres aru? – le preguntó molesto. El rubio sonrió acercándose.

- Tú me pediste hablar, eso me dijo León.- mantuvo la sonrisa porque supuso que el chico había mentido al respecto pero le dio una buena excusa para acercarse al asiático.- Supongo que si no hay nada que quiera decirme mejor me iré.- se dio la vuelta dispuesto a volver al salón pero un leve tirón en su chaqueta lo detuvo.

- Quizás, si podríamos hablar aru.- la voz del chino era baja y tímida, y el inglés sonrió para sí mismo triunfante.

- Esta bien, algo que quieras decirme.- mantuvo la fachada de hombre serio y desinteresado en lo que el muchacho quisiera decirle aunque por dentro moría de nervios y anhelo.

- Pues… – el más bajo tosió nervioso.- Xian ha crecido mucho.- no era el mejor tema pero era lo que ambos tenían en común, tristemente, pensó el asiático, lo único que tenían en común.- ya han pasado 16 años desde que volvió a casa aru y aun se nota en él las muchas cosas que aprendió de ti aru.

- Allá también tiene un hogar Yao.- respondió melancólicamente el rubio.- mi casa también puede ser un buen lugar para él.

El pelinegro lo miro.

- Hace un siglo nunca hubiese creído eso aru.- bebió algo más de su copa.- hace veinte años tampoco lo hubiese creído aru… pero al verlo regresar tan bien, tan grande, maduro y bien cuidado… supongo que si se le puede llamar un hogar aru.- esquivo la mirada incrédula y sorprendida que el inglés le envió, luego tendría que excusarse en una gran cantidad de alcohol para explicarse a si mismo lo que acababa de decir, pero fue como quitarse un gran peso, como dar un paso hacia la paz. Para Arthur las palabras de Yao lo impresionaron, ósea, aparte de estar conversando sin gritar y sin reproches, el pequeño chino decía algo bueno de él. Sería un día para recordar.

- Me alegro de que lo pienses Yao.- bebió de su copa también.- te lo agradezco.- un incomodo silencio los rodeó, ninguno de los dos quería que el otro se alejara pero tampoco encontraban nada de qué hablar. De pronto, desde el interior del edificio, un vals conocido comenzó a sonar, Arthur dejo el vaso sobre una mesilla y se acerco al chino haciendo una graciosa reverencia frente a él.- ¿me concedes esta pieza? – el más bajito se sonrojo violentamente y negó.

- Yo… yo no sé bailar aru.- el rubio rio incrédulo.

- ¿No recuerdas que hace unos años te enseñe a bailar esto Yao? – la manera en que el británico pronuncio su nombre provoco un escalofrió en la espalda del chino, claro que recordaba, recordaba cada paso dado, cada suspiro mutuo en las clases, cada sonrisa perfecta de Arthur cuando lograba dar un buen paso, cada mirada y cada roce. En silencio el más bajo asintió y tomo la mano que el rubio le ofrecía.

Arthur puso una mano en la cintura de Yao y sujeto firmemente la otra.

- Recuerda: un, dos, tres… un, dos, tres... – comenzó a guiarlo lentamente, el asiático se dejo llevar, le gustaba mucho ese ritmo, era como un latido, como un flujo dentro de él y Arthur era un buen maestro. Los años pasados desde el día en que los dos bailaban juntos primera vez no tuvieron importancia cuando ambos tomaron el ritmo y el mundo se redujo a sus cuerpos bailando y la música venida de quizás donde.

Sus ojos se encontraron, el verde y el oro perdidos el uno en el otro y los cuerpos detenidos, las manos aun entrelazadas. Ambos con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Lo recodabas bien.- la mano que cubría la cintura se fue desplazando lenta y juguetona por el cuerpo hasta alcanzar el cuello y acariciarlo.- me alegro.- en contra de todo pronóstico el asiático no se opuso al contacto sino que sonrió suavemente siempre mirándolo.

- Tuve un buen maestro aru.- el ambiente los envolvía trayendo en ambos recuerdos agradables de tiempos mejores. Casi sin notarlo ambos rostros se fueron juntando y sus ojos se encontraron un segundo más antes de cerrarse y posar sus labios uno contra otro. Los brazos del pelinegro se cruzaron en el cuello del más alto y las manos del británico se acomodaron en la cintura del chino apegándolo contra sí y profundizando un beso que tardo más de cien años en llegar.

Podrían haber seguido así durante mucho rato pero el oxigeno se hizo escaso y tuvieron que separarse, algo avergonzados por lo sucedido apoyaron la frente en la del otro y sonrieron.

- Yao… - el ingles busco palabras para expresarse pero los largos y finos dedos del asiático lo callaron con suavidad.

- Mejor te quedas callado aru.- dibujo en su rostro una sonrisa juguetona que al más alto le pareció encantadora. Iba a besarlo otra vez cuando el inconfundible resplandor de una flash los alerto de la una tercera presencia en el lugar.

- ¿León? – el inexpresivo muchacho los miraba a través de la pantalla de su móvil con el cual les había sacado la fotografía.- ¿Qué es lo que haces? – aunque la respuesta era obvia.

- Guardo esto para el recuerdo.- respondió con su voz plana acostumbrada.- y ahora sigan en lo que estaban, yo avisare a sus jefes que están demasiado ocupados "discutiendo" como para aparecerse en la fiesta.- a ambos países les pareció que la región esbozaba una ligera sonrisa antes de volver al salón. Por un momento los dos se quedaron clavados en su lugar sin reaccionar ni soltarse pero luego los dos soltaron el aire retenido en una carcajada.

- ¡aiyaaa! – el chino rio.- creo que no pasamos desapercibidos aru.- sus ojos brillaban de vergüenza y alegría en partes iguales y a Arthur eso le pareció más lindo que todas las luces del cielo.

- En este momento eso me tiene sin cuidado.- dijo acariciándole la mejilla al mayor.- luego cuando León nos extorsione con las fotografías me preocupare.- El chino iba a recordarle al rubio que el nombre del chico era Xian y que ya era hora de que se fuera acostumbrando a decirle así pero los labios del británico acabaron con cualquier pensamiento coherente y en verdad que como le dijera o lo que pasara al día siguiente ya no importaba, tan solo ese preciso momento que vivían.

Dentro del salón el más joven de la "familia" revisaba las fotografías que tomara momentos antes, sabía que de vendérselas a Japón o a alguna loca fanática ganaría mucho dinero pero por esta vez no fue eso lo que cruzo su mente, guardo suavemente el móvil y murmuro un "gracias por el regalo" antes de perderse entre la multitud que festejaba su cumpleaños.


End file.
